The cave of the warring brothers
by Reanult
Summary: Er...well. I am not completely sure where the story of the two brothers came from. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are drawn to a mysterious oooh mysssteriouuus cave. Where they find two wooden arm bands waiting for them...and our story picks up from there.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary: Er...well. I am not completely sure where the story of the two brothers came from. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are drawn to a mysterious (oooh mysssteriouuus) cave. Where they find two wooden arm bands waiting for them...and our story picks up from there.

Author notes: For those who don't know me, this will probably be funny! Those who do no this is not yaoi --;. Sorry to disappoint.

"I cannot at this time explain how, nor can I explain why, but this entire situation is your fault." Sesshomaru glared stone cold death at his little brother and thought the words as hard as he could.

Unfortunately when he opened his mouth to speak them what came out was, " I am outside of my comfort zone being in physical contact with you and want to lash out at you with hurtful words, and I find myself frustrated even moreso with my inability to do that."

Inuyasha returned the glare and attempted to tuck his arms into the sleeves of his overcoat, forgetting momentarily that he and Sesshomaru were attached at the wrist. Sesshomaru promptly reminded him by ripping his arm away, and in the process knocking Inuyasha over onto his face. "Ya think you can go five minutes without hurting my feeling huh? DAMN IT! I hate this! Fuckin' monk haven't you thought of something yet!"

Miroku released a woe-is-me sigh and shook his head, " I'm sorry, tell me once more--how exactly this came to be?"

"I told you already I went to the cave that old crone told me to go to it was supposed to have some kind of mystic spring or something--"

"That would make anyone who drank from it stronger, but that does not explain why Sesshomaru was there."

"I was told of an old witch that lived therein could replace my missing arm--permanently."

"I see…did either of you happen upon the name of the cave?" Miroku asked.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded.

"**Cave of the ancient witch."**

"**Cave of eternal fountains."**

"Huh!"

Miroku nodded again, "Hm, I think I'm starting to get the picture now. The name of that cave is actually 'the cave of the warring brothers.' Legend has it over three thousand years ago there was a young widow with two sons. One son from her first unhappy marriage and the second from a much happier union—though out of wedlock. "

"Get on with the story Miroku."

"Right—but perhaps we should wait for everyone else to arrive so that I don't have to tell it more than once?"

Two scarily identical glares attempted to drill him into the ground.

"…or not. Anyway this woman loved both of her sons dearly no matter their origins or their fathers, but the sons did not love each other—they didn't even like one another, and from the day the younger son was able to walk they fought one another, and argued and bickered. The young mother was dismayed and tried everything she could to make the boys get along. But nothing worked, they fought through their childhood, their adolescent and teen years. To the mother's growing disappointment it looked as though they would fight their entire lives.

So in desperation the mother sought the aid of a hedge witch living in a cave on the outskirts of the village—Inuyasha if you aren't interested I CAN stop telling the story."

Inuyasha continued to snore quietly, head back and snot bubble growing bigger and bigger.

Sesshomaru none-to-gently smacked him across the back of the head.

"WHA!"

"As I was saying she sought the help of a hedge witch, the witch pondered her situation for a moment then told her she would solve her problem for her. Lead her sons to the cave on the hillside no later than sunset the following day, there they would find two arm bangles one of black stained wood, and the other of white stained wood. Let the boys decide for themselves which they would take. Once they put them on their fighting would immediately stop."

"Okay so then what happened?"

"Well the mother did as she was instructed, and brought the boys kicking and screaming and arguing all the way to the mountain. Once there their eyes landed on the two bangles and asked in unison what they were.

The young mother told them it was a gift one for each of them, but she did not tell them which was for whom."

"Is this story gonna be much longer?"

"It would be over sooner if you would keep silent _Inuyasha_." Sesshomaru offered levelly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Anyway the condensed version from here. The boys put on the bangles blah blah blah, went through three different phases blah blah blah and ended up becoming one person."

"_What_."

"Go back over some of those blah blah blah's why don't you? What phases? How long? When and why did they become one person?"

"Ooh we're interested _NOW_ are we?"

"Miroookuuu!"

Miroku sighed again, "As I was saying, the mother got a lot more than she bargained for, the first phase was the month of truth, neither brother could tell a lie, cause physical pain or say hurtful words to the other even if they wanted to. This seems to be the phase you are in. That did not stop the brothers from fighting, so they had to suffer through the second phase, they could speak harmful words to one another but the words manifested in the form of spirit weapons and attacked the one speaking ill—then the other if they laughed at their brother's pain. The third phase was closeness. The meaner they were to each other—or rather how far apart they were emotionally they were drawn even closer physically, till eventually they merged into one person. The mother was so distressed and riddled with guilt over her sons—or rather son's fate that she begged the witch to undo what she had done.

Naturally the witch could not, and there was one other thing that the witch had not told her."

"What was that?"

Miroku lowered his head and closed his eyes, his lips turned up in a sardonic smile, " That their failure was also her's. She now had only one son—a _perfect_ well behaved son and she was now cursed to the cave herself till the end of time—or until she brought together fifty thousand warring brothers. I thought it was all just a myth until I saw the bangles."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat quietly dealing with the shock in their separate ways.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Oh there you are I was so worried when you did not return from the mountain—was it true did the witch make you whole once again-Lord Sesshomaru you're still missing an arm did the old witch lie or-"

"Will you shut up! Lord Sesshomaru Lord Sesshomaru you're like a damned bird!"

"Leave him alone Inuyasha."

"I'll say what I like to whoever I like!"

"You're very hard for me to understand and relate to, therefore I am very uncomfortable in your presence so I will attempt to say and do things that will enrage you and start a mindless and often times pointless fight."

"Father loved you more than me and I have a great deal of resentment towards you because of it!" Inuyasha looked ready to run headlong into a wall.

Miroku and Kagome however found the entire situation amusing.

"So when they merge into one person what should we call them?"

"Maruinu?"

"Sessinu?"

"I wish you'd stop that."

Oh I got it! Let's call them Sesshoyasha! I like the ring to it."

"Why does his name go first in all of your suggestions!"

Kagome blinked, "because he's the oldest duh!"

Shipppo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder and scratched his head, "I wonder what they're going to look like? Do you think Sessshoyasha will have ears like Iinuyasha or Sesshomaru? I hope he has Sesshomaru's patience."

"Will you two wait until we ARE one person before you start talking about us in past tense!"

"Quiet Sesshoyasha!"

Well should I finish this or let it die? Comments? Anyone? --; No it's not yaoi!


End file.
